


The Auction

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Auction, Banter, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Ice Play, Mild Painplay, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sassy Reader, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You're in town for an auction that your boss sent you to, and who should be there but the God of Mischief himself, Loki. And he is absolutely intent on causing as much of said mischief with you as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I give up. I guess this is just my life now. Random and perpetual Loki thirst. I literally can't even tell you where this came from. Maybe I just wanted a fun one-night stand fic in my repertoire. Go forth and thirst, my friends.

_Trouble, he will find you, no matter where you go, oh oh_  
_No matter if you're fast_  
_No matter if you're slow, oh oh_  
_The eye of the storm or the cry in the morn, oh oh_  
_You're fine for a while, but you start to lose control_  
_He's there in the dark_  
_He's there in my heart_  
_He waits in the wings_  
_He's gotta play a part_  
_Trouble is a friend, yeah_  
_Trouble is a friend of mine_  
_-"Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka_

The last thing you ever expected to see at an auction was the fucking God of Mischief.

You'd been here the better part of three hours, bored out of your mind, but mostly paying attention to the auctions since your boss had sent you with a list of items that may have appeared in the line of Greek and Norse artifacts and antiquities. Thus far, nothing had popped up, and your mind began to wander as the posh museum auctioneer droned on and on. You'd been on your phone for a good bit, but your battery was getting low, so you'd begun to let your eyes wander.

And that's when they found him.

Since most of the high priced, exotic items had been auctioned first, the crowd was sparse. You had decided to sit in the last row to avoid bothering people when you checked your phone or started to people-watch out of boredom. The hairs on the back of your neck had stood up and you'd frowned, unsure of why your Spidey-sense went off, and then you'd glanced across the row to see a handsome, tall, raven-haired man in a suit of deepest navy with an expensive silk drape around his shoulders. He wore the same disinterested expression as you as he stared ahead at the artifacts, and it gave you time to drink him in and wonder why he seemed so familiar. Pale skin, a narrow brow and nose, thin lips, intelligent blue-green eyes, and a hint of darkness and mystery aura hovering around his vicinity. No one sat next to him, so his arms were stretched out in a lounging posture on either chair beside him. His legs were scarecrow-long and his frame was slender without being stringy.

That's when it hit you.

You'd seen that face before, set in a maniacal grin, years ago during the Battle of New York.

You were staring at an alien, at the demigod brother of Thor, Loki, God of Mischief.

And at the exact moment you recognized him, he glanced over at you and _winked_.

You had immediately snapped your gaze away and hunched over your phone, flushing deeply at getting caught and hoping he'd merely thought he'd snagged your attention for being handsome, not being a powerful Asgardian member of the royal family. You kept your head down and questioned Google about his status. Technically, he was a wanted war criminal and you were honor-bound by the U.S. government to report him. Then again, you'd seen the guy level several freaking blocks of New York without breaking a sweat. Army or no army, Loki would leave a trail of bodies in his wake. But you had heard rumblings that he'd brokered some kind of peace between Asgard and earth, and he was off his villain jag. You hesitated.

And that apparently had been all he needed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a silken, vulpine voice whispered next to your left ear.

You jumped and dropped the phone. When you turned your head, Loki was inches away from you, so close that your bound hair nearly brushed his temple when you faced him. You swallowed a small scream of alarm so as not to upset the people around you and tried your best to save face.

"Excuse me," you mumbled, again averting your eyes.

You reached down for the phone, but he slipped into your aisle and scooped it up before you could get to it. He cast a bored glance over the already-dialed 911 and switched your phone off.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't do you much good," the demigod said as he plopped down next to you. "I'm on the Avengers payroll now, if that is the correct terminology. The authorities would be sent away once you told them I was here."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, sir," you muttered, but he just sighed.

"Now, now, don't go and disappoint the God of Lies with such a pitiful attempt." He dropped your phone into your purse by your feet. "I know you recognized me, pet. You're not a very subtle woman."

You flushed darker. "S-Sorry. It's just...wouldn't have ever expected to see you here."

You cleared your throat and tried to act casual. "Why, um, are you here?"

"There is a rumor of an item from Asgard that may be here. I seek to reclaim it." He dragged his eyes along your body and then back up to your face, narrowing them slightly. "And what of you, my dear?"

You brandished the small folded paper sitting in your lap. "My boss sent me to see if any items of interest popped up. That's all. I swear."

"You swear," he drawled. "How is it in a room full of people that you are the only one to recognize me?"

He smirked then and cocked an eyebrow upward. "Are you a fan, as they say?"

"No," you insist. "I follow the news, that's all."

"Is that right?" he asked, his tone unconvinced. "Why don't I believe you, my dear?"

You exhaled and tried to keep your voice firm. "That's none of my business. We're not supposed to talk during the auction, you know."

"Yes, but rules are such fun to break, don't you think?" He stretched out his arm and placed it over the back of your chair. "Tell me, darling. What else do you know about me?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Apparently, you're arrogant, pushy, and self-absorbed."

His grin stretched and his eyes twinkled madly. "My, my. The kitten has claws after all."

You rolled your eyes. "I am not a kitten."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But what would a man have to do to get you to purr, I wonder?"

Your jaw dropped into your lap. Half of you wanted to smack that grin right off his face, but the rest of you was simply stunned the God of Mischief just used a pickup line on you.

And the scarier part is that it wasn't half-bad.

"I--you--what--" You clamped your jaw shut and retrieved the part of your brain that spoke English. "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"I do," he said. "And that reaction alone has assured that the remainder of this dreadful afternoon is going to be much more fun at your side."

"At my _what?_ "

"I need entertainment, pet. What better way to survive this droll event than to make you fall in love with me?"

You gritted your teeth. "As if you fucking could if you tried."

"Oho?" He lifted his eyebrows. "Is that a wager, pet?"

"I'm not your pet. And yes. You're an obnoxious, power-hungry douchebag. How on earth do you think you could make me fall in love with you?"

He chuckled. "Because I know what you want."

You crossed your arms beneath your chest. "Oh, please, tell me."

"Escape," he whispered, leaning in enough for you to get a whiff of his mild cologne. "Escape from the dull drudgery of your life for a time. Try as you might to hide it, but I recognized that look from across the room, darling. I excite you. You can't take your eyes off me."

You pointedly turned to face the stage, and Loki chuckled in your ear. "The harder you resist, the more irresistible I become, darling. It's simple biology."

He sighed gently, and the air stirred over your neck, raising goosebumps. "You think I can't hear your heart racing? The subtle change in the scent of your skin? That little itch you feel in your lips right now because you're wondering if I am going to kiss you?"

Everything in you was completely devoted to staring ahead with a stony expression. It was all but impossible. You wanted to stare at him in disbelief, honestly. Partially because of his ridiculous ego, and partially because you realized in horror that he wasn't entirely wrong. After all, he was handsome and cunning and dangerous. Your body thrummed with tension, and yet part of you couldn't stop thinking about how close you were to his chest, and how he was teasing you when he could seduce damn near any woman in the room if he felt like it. You wanted to know why you were special. It wasn't just that you'd noticed him; he'd noticed _you_.

But why?

"Your breathing has changed, darling," he purred. "Any particular reason why?"

"Because I'm going to throw up on you."

Loki laughed. "Wit. I like it."

"You're the only one."

You nearly shivered as he brushed his lips against the shell of your ear. "Not for long."

You couldn't help it; you turned to face him, intending to rebuke him in the most scathing way possible, but then your faces were so close together and he smelled amazing and he was just so bloody handsome that the words died on your tongue. He tilted his head as if to kiss you.

And then the bastard instead held up his little white fan with the number 13 on it and loudly announced, "Fifty-thousand dollars."

You snapped back to the room and remembered the auction had been ongoing this entire time. The auctioneer nodded to Loki and repeated the bid, asking for other offers. Loki waited smugly, but no one matched him, and the auctioneer declared the item sold.

"If you will excuse me, darling," he said, sliding his arm from around you and standing. "Don't go anywhere."

He stepped out of the room to follow the item out and fill out some paperwork. You snatched up your purse and fled like a bat out of hell.

* * *

"Look, I've been here for hours and nothing on the list has come up," you explained to your boss, trying your best to sound level-headed and reasonable, but compelling. "Can't I just cut this trip short?"

"I know it's tedious, but it has to get done," your boss insisted. "Any one of these pieces would rake in an enormous amount for us. We need to be sure they aren't auctioned off as special unlisted items. I need you to stay the whole time."

You sighed and pressed your hand to your forehead, as if it would somehow reduce your stress levels. You didn't want to tell him the truth--that you were in perilous danger because the God of Mischief had his eye on you--because then not only would you sound insane, but weak as well. You could tell him it was some schmuck harassing you, but then he'd just tell you to ask security for help. There was no way out except to just grit your teeth and bear it. After all, Loki hadn't exactly threatened you. He'd just annoyed you half the death.

"I understand," you ground out. "I'll call you afterward. Bye."

You hung up and stuffed the phone back in your purse. Great. Trapped at an auction with a horny Norse god on your tail. Life was stranger than fiction.

A waiter drifted by with a tray of white wine. You'd reached the intermission portion of the auction where they let everyone go to eat a light lunch of rich finger foods and wine. "Ma'am?"

You didn't tend to day drink, but today you had an excuse, so you flicked him a brief smile and accepted it. You took a long sip and shut your eyes. Maybe he'd get bored with you once he noticed your disinterest. There had to be someone else here to cater to Loki's ego.

A warm hand slipped around your back and you suddenly found yourself pressed into the firm side of the aforementioned God of Mischief. "Did you miss me, darling?"

"No," you said frostily, glaring up at him. "But I won't with this wine if you don't let me go this instant."

Loki chuckled, but relinquished his grip. "Such hostility."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" you growled. "Like conquer another planet or something?"

"Tsk, tsk," he tutted. "I told you before. I am not the man I was years ago."

"You still seem pretty nefarious to me."

His eyes sparkled. "Nefarious? Is that what you think of me?"

"And worse."

"Well, you're not wrong." He scooped the wine out of your hand and took a sip. He winced and handed it back to you. "Much too sweet. I never cared for Midgardian wine."

You snorted. "At least we have that in common, but if I'm stuck with you all evening, I'm going to need it."

He scowled. "I will have you know many a lady would die for my company."

"Exactly," you said, gesturing towards the women dotted throughout the room. "Why me? Go find someone else to adore you. I'm sure there's low hanging fruit to be picked."

"But where is the fun in that? I like a challenge. And I would wager you do as well."

You rolled your eyes. "You don't know the first thing about me, Loki."

"Don't I? I know the type." He let his gaze roll over your body from head to toe. "You are dressed conservatively, but with elegance and allure. You wear perfume, but it is inexpensive and virtually unnoticeable. You carry yourself with confidence, but you don't maintain eye contact so that people will not notice you. You are intelligent, but you prefer taking orders so that you are not entirely responsible if something goes wrong. You are perceptive, but like to keep to yourself to analyze any given situation and respond appropriately."

He smiled at you. "And judging by the way you keep glancing down at my lips, it has been quite a while since you have been with a man."

You almost threw the drink in his face, but you were representing your buyer and couldn't cause a scene. Instead, you drained the glass and stepped in close to the Norse god who could snap you like a Slim Jim if he felt like it and snarled, "You are a privileged, spoiled brat and if we weren't in public right now, I'd slap your head backwards. Stay away from me or I'll make you regret it."

Loki licked his lips and lowered his lashes over those frozen seawater eyes. "Oh, I would _really_ love to see that, darling."

A sudden pointy smile slid across your lips. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak. I can still claw your fucking eyes out just fine, God of Mischief."

His smile melted into a steamy, private little smirk. "I'm all a-quiver when you speak like that, pet."

He glanced down at your body for a fleeting moment. "And apparently, so are you."

You didn't quite give a start, but you realized you were standing barely an inch from the front of his body and you were trembling slightly with each harsh breath as you glared up at him. It was the adrenaline, no doubt, since you'd just threatened a being a million times stronger than you. But it wasn't just the adrenaline. Your nipples had tightened underneath your white blouse and there was a hint of slickness underneath your skirt and panties. Could you be...?

You hissed out a curse and stormed off to one of the showrooms with the exhibits on display, too confused to give it much more thought, Loki's quiet laughter following you with every step.

* * *

You took it back. Loki had been a pain in the ass, but this was so much worse.

You'd wandered around looking at the exhibits to clear your head for the better part of twenty minutes, not really paying attention to where you were going. You'd found yourself in the last room of the wing of the museum, checking out ancient Greek pottery, when an older man found you and tried to start a conversation. You were far too tired and irritated to carry it on, but he wouldn't take a single hint you dropped and he kept following you around with ever-increasing tactics to try to seduce you. Apparently, the wedding band on his finger meant about as much as the ring in the bottom of a Cracker Jack box.

Once more, your real-life sharp tongue couldn't be used here. This was a place of business and any bad impressions you left behind would have consequences, so you had to stay on a polite script instead of telling him to shove his head up his ass and spin on it like a top. Still, as the room emptied, he got a little more aggressive and bold with his body language, and you were getting very uncomfortable.

"Really, I don't know why you're so reserved," he said. "Come, let me buy you a drink."

"I don't drink," you told him. "But thank you for the offer."

"Polite too," he said, his eyes sliding down your body, leaving a filthy oil slick sensation behind. "What do you say we get out of here? Find some fun of our own?"

"Again, I am flattered, but I really do have to be here for work," you told him, trying to edge around the enormous vase to put it between you and maybe slip across to the open archway. He blocked you smoothly and you cursed inwardly.

"All work and no play makes Jill a dull girl," the man chided as he crept closer. He had you cornered now, and he was too tall and too broad for you to take him in a fair fight. Dammit. You didn't have any options left but to play the damsel card. If you screamed, you'd blow it entirely and possibly get your company banned from attending one of these stupid auctions thanks to the ensuing disturbance, and your boss might even fire you. But you couldn't let this creep just molest you and get away with it, so you took a deep breath, balled your hands into fists, and got ready to scrap.

"Ah, there you are, my darling."

Loki materialized to your left, wrapped his arm around you, and gave you a cheek kiss. You nearly leapt right out of your skin, but you tried not to let it show on your face.

"Goodness me, I thought I'd lost you," Loki said with the warmest, sweetest smile. "It's quite a labyrinth in here."

He glanced at your harasser and offered his hand. "Oh, where are my manners? Who is your friend here, darling?"

The man's expression soured immensely, but he slowly offered his hand in return. "Cecil. Nice to meet you."

Loki shook his hand, and the man grimaced. Apparently, the God of Mischief had quite a grip. "Thank you for finding her. She's such a little lost lamb sometimes. Terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I must steal her away for a moment."

He kept his hand on your lower back and guided you from the corner, out towards the rest of the museum. You didn't let it show, but a gust of relieved breath left your lungs as you left the asshole in the dust.

Loki sighed and spoke quietly as the two of you entered the next room. "I admire your independence, but you really should be more aware of your surroundings, pet."

"Shut up," you growled. "I'm not perfect, alright?"

"You don't need to be perfect, but you do need to keep in mind that there are monsters lurking about."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Loki stiffened. In the blink of an eye, he yanked you into an alcove away from prying eyes and pinned you between his long, sinuous arms, crowding you with his immense stature.

"Careful, darling," he murmured. "Such implications have consequences."

"Grow up," you spat. "I don't give a damn if I hurt your feelings."

"This is not about my feelings," he snarled. "That vermin back there could have hurt you. Badly. Quarrel with me all you like, but you should know better than to endanger yourself."

"Oh, don't even pretend like you give a shit. You're just marking your territory."

He let out a short bark of laughter. "You think that was me marking my territory?"

Loki shook his head. "No, darling, _this_ is me marking my territory."

He gripped your cheek and swooped down to your height, and then he kissed you.

Oh, fuck.

Now you were in _real_ trouble.

Your lips tangled, fought for dominance, and then simply melted together. He let out a harsh, ragged breath of arousal into your mouth and then licked your lips apart in search of your tongue. He found it and sucked it into his mouth, his teeth grazing your lips with just the right amount of heat and playful teasing. Before you knew it, your hands had gripped the lapels of his suit jacket and you clung to him to stay upright as he kissed the living daylights out of you. Your knees wobbled unsteadily as blind, wonderful pleasure seized hold of you. Kissing a god shouldn't have felt so damn good. It just wasn't fair.

The head auctioneer's voice echoed on the overhead intercom gathering everyone to return inside for the remainder of the auction. You groaned in frustration and managed to break from Loki's soft lips, collapsing back against the wall bonelessly. You were panting frantically and so was he. His cheeks had a healthy flush to them and his captivating eyes had glazed over with lust as he stared down at you as if you were the only thing in the known universe.

"I..." You struggled to remember actual words. "I have to go."

Blushing madly, you slipped out from under his arm and scurried back into the main floor, wondering what the hell was wrong with you.

* * *

It was some small comfort that at least the auction wasn't a total waste of time--one of the items on your boss' list did pop up on the special unlisted items list, and you won the bid. From there, the evening picked up somewhat as you went through the usual paper-signing and check-writing process to secure it and send it back to your boss. The auction concluded promptly at eight o'clock, but the museum served a banquet and would last until ten o'clock so guests had plenty of time to mingle and hopefully write donation checks.

Which gave you plenty of times to replay Loki's kiss in your head a thousand times.

To his very little credit, he gave you some space afterward. You finished up all the things related to the item you'd purchased and managed to stuff some food in your face before escaping onto the roof for some fresh air. The museum had a literal garden on its roof over looking the city, and it was the only reward you decided to give yourself after a long, confusing, stressful day. As much as you hated to admit it, Loki's rescue had been right on time; you didn't see Creepy Cecil again, thank God.

You wandered to the rose garden overlooking the balcony with a glass of red wine this time and settled on the railing to watch the city. Most of the guests were still inside or had gone home by now. Your flight didn't leave until morning. This was the only sight-seeing you'd get for the trip.

You tried to concentrate on appreciating the city's architecture, but your thoughts kept turning towards Loki like a sunflower to the sun. Damn it all. It shouldn't have consumed you so much, but it had been a really good, hot kiss, and the bastard had been right that you hadn't been with a man in a while. Not a terribly long time, mind you, just six months. Still, though. Your hormones should have had better taste. He was such an ass.

You sighed in resignation and sipped your wine. Alright, fine. Maybe you'd always had a bit of a thing for the bad boys. Just never to this extent. His tactics wouldn't be so effective if he weren't so handsome and eloquent and teasing. It would be so much easier not to care if he were actually a douchebag, but the perfectly timed rescue proved he had at least a little common decency to him. He could have simply ignored you and found himself another woman to amuse him.

You scowled down into your wine at your reflection. But you'd be damned before thanking him for it. Rescue or not, he was still a jerk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Loki whispered into your ear.

You didn't jump this time. You'd been counting down the minutes until he found you. Instead, you just finished off your wine. "Come to say your goodbyes?"

"Something to that effect," Loki confirmed as he settled in next to you. "I see you got what you were looking for."

"Yep," you said. "And so did you."

"Mm," he said mysteriously. "If you say so."

You rolled your eyes. "Where are you returning to anyway? Space? Hell, maybe?"

He chuckled. "I am temporarily living on Midgard."

He cut his eyes over at you, his eyes glittering. "Why? Want to visit me?"

"In your dreams."

"My dreams would scar you for life, my little lamb."

You shook your head. "You are so melodramatic."

"I am a god, after all. Part of the job description."

You laughed. A pleased look settled over his features. It was probably the most honest thing he'd said since you met him. At least he knew how ludicrous he sounded at times and apparently played it up.

You were still giggling when he touched your arm and turned you towards him. The wind rustled your hair, and his, as he touched your chin and leaned in towards you. He stopped just short of kissing you and whispered, "May I?"

Your breathing kicked up. Slowly, you shook your head. "No."

A flicker of something hurt went through his features. "No?"

"No," you repeated, licking your lips, your voice shaky. "Because if you kiss me again, I won't be able to resist."

"Resist what?"

"Whatever the hell it is you want to do to me." You shook your head again and shut your eyes. Words spilled out of you in an unfiltered rush thanks to the wine. "I like pretending I'm above it all, but I'm not. I'm just like any other girl. I want a stupid-hot guy who isn't a total piece of garbage to fuck me six ways to Sunday because my life is a stressful, boring, hideous mess and it would be nice to think about something else for a little while, and to remember one night where everything wasn't a complete fucking shitshow. I should know better. I do know better. But I don't want to do the right thing and kiss you goodnight and go back to my hotel room and finger-fuck myself like crazy thinking about you the entire time. I should want that, but I don't. I want you to turn me around, pull up this skirt, and fuck the shit out of me on this rooftop so I can look back on my life and say at least I got one damn thing right for once."

Silence. Your heart rammed into your ribs and along the side of your neck. You have no idea why the hell you just told him all of that like an idiot. He must think you're insane.

He didn't call you insane. He leaned down, kissed you softly, and then whispered, "I would be honored to fulfill your request, darling."

You opened your eyes, blinking in total shock, and Loki just grinned in a way that made you warm down to your Jimmy Choos. He flicked a hand behind the two of you. A slight shimmering effect twinkled in the night sky and over the rose garden. You realized he'd possibly placed an illusion of some sort over the area in case someone happened upon you.

Before you can think about it too much, though, he flipped you to face the bright cacophony of lights and guided your hands to the railing. You shivered as his fingertips brushed your knees as he bent enough to gather up the hem of your skirt and lifted it inch by inch up your bare legs. You closed your fingers around the worn stone of the balcony and tried not to shiver too much as he bared your skin to the cool night air. When the fabric reached your thighs, one hand secured the cloth there while the other slipped beneath the hem.

"Oh, fuck," you moaned as Loki's long, slender fingers roamed over your panties enough to gently palm your sex. You'd already been sensitive from the moment he kissed you, but now it felt like all your nerve endings had been set aflame. He hummed lightly in your ear in approval at your exclamation and lowered his lips to your neck, planting slow, open-mouthed kisses on your skin one at a time. He dragged his fingertips lightly across your slit until the wetness leaked through the cotton and then he pushed the panties to one side. Two fingers traced your outer lips with stunning patience, dragging gasps from your throat and sending tremors racing down your legs. You suddenly understood why he'd put your hands on the railing; to use for strength as the pleasure made your knees weak.

Loki teased and teased and teased some more until he was satisfied, and then finally sunk two fingers into your sopping wet core.

You pitched forward helplessly, pressing your mouth against your forearms to stifle the scream that leapt from your lips. Oh, heaven above, it felt amazing. His fingers were cool and slick and so long inside you, contrasting perfectly with how hot your pussy felt. You felt him chuckle and then his other hand closed around your throat, firm but not threatening.

He lifted you up until your back met his chest and whispered, "Oh, no, my darling. Don't be shy. Let me hear it. Cry out for me. Moan for me. Scream for me."

Loki shifted his fingers, pushing them up at an angle, and your inner walls flexed, tightening around him, and the pleasure licked up your body. You cried out in need and he answered that need without hesitation, pumping those lovely fingers into you again and again. He licked and bit at your neck, and the little excited growls of arousal he made sent shivers streaking down your spine. You knew within a minute or so that your panties were utterly ruined and so were you. There was nothing but this, but him, but this heavenly glow that filled you with every passing second.

Just as you neared the edge, he slid away from you abruptly. You gasped for air, dizzy and confused, until he flicked your skirt up over your waist and then knelt behind you. Loki shoved your legs apart and then sunk his tongue inside you.

You shrieked and arched your back as the pleasure doubled, blushing as you stared down between your thighs to see the God of Mischief with his wet lips and long tongue feasting on you like a starving man. That mental image would be burned into your retinas for all time.

"Mm, Loki, no, don't," you protested, trembling even harder as his fingers reached up to stroke your clit in time with his tongue lapping against your slick entrance.

He let out a deep, sinister chuckle. "Forgive me, darling, but I had to have a taste. Such a sweet little cunt. Sweeter than any wine. Now why don't you be a good girl and come for me?"

He palmed your ass and spread it, sinking his tongue in again, an obscene slurping sound, just as his fingers uncovered your spot again and rubbed it. You couldn't help it. You came with a piteous shout of his name and slumped against the railing as the utter ecstasy of the climax swept you off in its arms.

The city swirled in front of your eyes for a while. You finally roused once the spinning stopped and the rich pleasure drained away from your senses. You managed to catch your breath and check on the God of Mischief only to catch him on his feet yet again and licking his fingers clean one at a time. You blushed even harder than before and he just winked at you.

"You're insane," you muttered in disbelief.

"Perhaps," he conceded with a playful smack to your bottom. "And you are quite the lovely picture this way. You were beautiful before, but now you are practically breathtaking."

"Oh, shut up," you mumbled, flattered and insulted all at once somehow.

"I am being sincere," he said, his tone gently scolding. "Not everything I say is a lie, pet. Just one thing would make you flawless."

He reached out and tugged your bun loose. Your hair spilled around your face in a warm waterfall and he smiled as you shook it out into the wind. "There. Perfect."

Satisfied, he undid his slacks with another mischievous smile on his lips. You tried not to gawk, but it was difficult. He had practically unfurled from his slacks. The God of Mischief was hung. You briefly contemplated calling the whole thing off for fear that he'd split you in half. He was going to kill you, but what a way to go.

He laughed softly as he cupped his cock, reading your expression. "You'll have me blushing soon, darling."

You probably could have dug up a clever response, but man, it was mesmerizing watching him stroke that gorgeous cock. You were already trembling with anticipation of being taken in a semi-public place, claimed by a god like some tribute of the ancient times. It was so utterly preposterous, and yet you wanted it with every fiber of your being.

Loki licked his lips as he stared down at your disheveled, wanton form beneath him and then stepped forward enough to slide that beautiful cock between your open thighs. The soft, heated skin slipped along your lower belly and drove another moan out of you as the tip nearly tapped against your navel. His hands closed around your hips and he held you there, gently teasing you.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered. "Tell me what you need."

You sank back against him willingly. "You. I want you. I need you, Loki."

"Yes," he purred, drawing out the sound enough to make you shiver again. "Yes, you do, my dear. If only for tonight, you are completely, utterly mine. And I will have my fill."

He lowered his hand between your bodies and then slid inside you.

"Fuck!" you belted out helplessly, your spine arching as his cock parted your slippery channel and slid inch after hard inch inside. Your toes curled inside your pumps, your fingers dragging against the stone tailing, your entire body bursting with indescribable pleasure. "Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ , Jesus Christ, holy shit--ah!"

He came to rest at the edge of your canal at long last, and you could hear and feel him chuckling heartily at your reaction. He'd probably been fucking beautiful goddesses and maidens his whole life, and you were pretty sure none of them ever chanted "fuck" while he entered them. You had certainly made an impression in his mind, then. For once, you didn't care all that much. You were an honest lover, and to put it bluntly, Loki had just stuffed you like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked sweetly, his tone absolutely dripping with teasing.

You shook your head several times. "I-I'm fine."

He chuckled harder and rubbed your thighs gently in comfort. "You are adorable."

He brought one hand around and very softly stroked your clit. You squirmed as your slick walls contracted sharply in response to the stimulation, and then exhaled as they slackened quite suddenly. After a moment or two, you felt yourself go blessedly relaxed against him once the tension left in the wake of his sweet touch. You had no idea how he'd worked out that you'd react that way, but you were grateful for it. He hadn't hurt you, but he'd definitely pushed you to your limits.

Loki pulled out of you, slowly, leaving only the tip in before he returned for the next thrust. Your eyes crossed and then fell closed. Oh, sweet gods and goddesses. That had felt unbelievable. A rush of electric heat and tickling goosebumps flushed through your skin. You felt an unfathomable tug at your very core that begged for more of him. You bit your lip to keep from letting your mouth run away from you again.

The demigod let out a long, wistful sigh as he dragged his hands up along your body until he reached your breasts. He cupped them through the button-up shirt and then let them wander back to the bunched skirt at your waist. You felt him wrap his fingers around the skirt and then he pulled you down onto his pelvis with each thrust, ensuring he hit the deepest possible angle inside you, riding the rise and fall of your body as if he knew it like the back of his hand. The damp slap of your ass against his hips drove you crazy as much as the sharp, punishing thrill of being fucked by him. You couldn't hold onto any semblance of control for more than about a minute. You could hear yourself mewling and whimpering with joy with every snap of his hips to plunge that dreamy cock into your wet core. It didn't help that you could hear him behind you moaning under his breath as you both settled into rhythm.

"Darling," he whispered, dragging his fingertips up and down the side of your thigh. "May I tell you a secret?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Loki sunk down to your height and wrapped one of those large hands around your right lower cheek, squeezing. "You have the sweetest, wettest cunt I've ever fucked. I love how it feels around me. Like silk. I could fuck you like this for an eternity and never tire of it."

You shuddered hard and bit your lip to stifle the urge to come from his filthy words. "N-No, don't, please, don't say anything else, you're gonna make me come."

"Mm, yes, I'm going to make you come," he purred in your ear. "I want it so very badly, darling. Won't you come for me?"

"Oh God, not yet, please, not yet."

"But you feel _so good_ , darling," he taunted, rubbing your lower belly with those soft fingertips, teasing the spot just above your clit. "Can you feel how you're squeezing me inside you? You want to come. You need to come."

He bit the shell of your ear and you cried out, your body trembling harder as you tried to hold back, but he was absolutely fucking right that you needed to come, but you didn't want it to be over yet. "Loki, please. Please, God, _please_ , not yet."

He circled his hips each time he plunged inside you, increasing his pace, and you gritted your teeth as it sent you spinning higher into the clouds. He let his hand drift those last few inches down until he palmed your clit and then you knew you were done for. "Come for me, darling. Come on my cock. Let go of everything and just _come_."

At his urging, you finally fell apart in his arms.

You screamed as your inner muscles collapsed in on him and fluttered, sending an explosion of fireworks sparking off inside your body. You careened over the edge into your climax at full speed, undulating from the sheer strength of it, and just as you thought about cursing him to God and all his angels, Loki sealed the deal with a low growl of unbridled satisfaction and came inside you that very moment. And it was absolutely _magnificent_.

An insane, selfish, prideful part of your soul practically beamed at the idea that you--a mere mortal woman--had brought the God of Mischief to his (metaphorical) knees with your sex. He rumbled and gasped and groaned in your ear as you milked his cock for all it was worth, until you were both so drained you leaned on the railing as one exhausted beast with two backs. Somewhere in there, you'd heard him curse in another language and it made a smug, dopey smile cross your lips as you floated through your own orgasm.

Loki may have been an asshole, but he sure did throw a mean fuck.

And, honestly, so did you.

At some point, a police siren screeched and roused you from your temporary sex coma. Loki had folded his lanky frame atop your own and hugged you against his chest in a surprisingly adorable gesture as he recovered. You patted his arm and he made a little noise as he returned to full awareness. He brushed your hair over your shoulder and kissed your cheek, his voice rough and oddly affectionate.

"Can I keep you?"

You blinked, and then laughed so hard it brought tears to your eyes. The even funnier part was that you weren't entirely sure he was joking.

"No," you said once your laughter tapered off into giggles. Then you flashed him a sly look over your shoulder. "But I do have a hotel room."

Loki mirrored your look and stole a kiss before straightening up. "Then lead the way, darling."

Well. Maybe today wasn't a total waste of time after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki return to your hotel room for dessert.

_"This is not goodbye, she said_  
_It is just time for me to rest my head_  
_She does not walk, she runs instead_  
_Down these jagged streets and into my bed_  
_When I was fumbling through your dresser drawer_  
_Forgot what I was looking for_  
_Try to guide me in the right direction_  
_Making use of all this time_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_Close my eyes and listen to you cry, yeah_  
_I'm lifting you up_  
_I'm letting you down_  
_I'm dancing 'til dawn_  
_I'm fooling around_  
_I'm not giving up_  
_I'm making your love_  
_This city's made us crazy and we must get out..."_  
_-"Must Get Out" by Maroon 5_

You'd never had a demigod heft you like a loaf of bread and carry you to your bed before, but you were pretty sure you liked it. A _lot_.

You'd just barely gotten the keycard in the door to your hotel room before Loki set upon you like a ravenous wolf. He'd been patient ever since the two of you left the museum and rode over together, before which you had learned one of Loki's magical abilities had been to, er, clean you both up a bit. You'd expected lewd commentary or something along the ride, but he behaved himself perfectly up until now.

You didn't resist. Hell, it turned you on to feel that agility and strength once he swept you off your feet. You tore the stole off his shoulders and buried one hand in his hair as you kissed him, not holding back even slightly. All bets were off. You'd decided to go to hell and you'd decorate your handbasket along the way.

Loki settled you on the bed and shoved your skirt up until it bunched at your waist, his fingers finding the hem of your panties in seconds. He tore them off in one go as he lavished you with hot, sloppy kisses punctuated by deep groans of impatient need. You couldn't think straight under his touch. Your brain felt overheated, overstimulated, and every part of your body felt oversensitive. You heard the jingle of his belt and the _viip_ of his zipper unraveling, and then he crawled higher to meet you. Before you could get a word out, he slipped inside you again.

"Ah!"

Your head rolled back on the sheets as a sharp, red-hot spike of pleasure followed and then bliss simmered through your veins. He simply couldn't wait to have you. The thought aroused you so much it made your toes curl inside your heels.

He growled against your lips as your slick cunt closed in around his cock and then planted his hands on either side of your hips.

Then he fucked you like you were the last woman on earth.

And you loved every single second of it.

You'd had sex before. You'd made love before. But you'd never been _fucked_. You'd never been in a haze of pure, selfish, hungry desire. You'd never been the focus of such virile energy. The very notion that he wanted you so badly that he couldn't even bother to undress completely turned you on like mad. He ate your moans one by one, answering them with animalistic grunts as he took you swiftly on the bed like his life depended on it. The friction of your clothes rubbing along your body only made you hotter and more sensitive, and every rapid thrust made you wetter and wetter around his cock. Your spine arched as he sunk deeper thanks to your slippery inner walls and you knew you wouldn't last long at this rate, so you tried to grasp at something resembling control.

"L-Loki," you gasped out, diggings your fingers into his shirt beneath the suit jacket. "Oh, oh shit, Loki, please, oh fuck--"

His lips came down to silence you, and he sucked on your tongue just as he rolled his hips in the exact perfect, right spot inside you. You tensed all over, your scream muffled by his mouth, and came on his cock immediately. A deep set of shudders spilled down your body and your eyes rolled back as the orgasm raked through you in waves. Loki moaned long and low and slow as he felt you come, grinding into you so his pelvis grazed your clit. You melted into the bed and twitched slightly underneath him, eventually collapsing in a heap of warm, loose muscle as your climax slowly abated.

Loki drew away from your lips with another lazy, predator groan, his voice barely more than just a purr. "Forgive me for being overzealous, darling, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel you come again."

"I'll just have to find some way to forgive you," you mumbled, licking your lips as you tried to focus on anything except the utter nirvana still humming through your veins. He chuckled softly and kissed you again before rearing up over you. He didn't pull out, to your delight, but rather began to properly undress this time. You watched with unashamed interest as the expensive suit fell away, then the white dress shirt, revealing his long, sculpted upper torso. The small movements made his cock rub and bump enticingly against your inner walls, drawing little sounds from you.

Once he was naked, he set about undressing you as well and the rumbling noise of pleasure he made when you joined him in his nudity would stay with you for the rest of your life. He ran his hand up from your thigh to your left breast and licked his lips. "Just as beautiful as I imagined."

You scoffed. You were a lot of things, but you hadn't considered yourself to be beautiful at any point. "Silvertongue."

Loki grinned then. "About that..."

He kissed the spot between your breasts and then sunk down your body one kiss at a time. You shuddered as he pulled out at long last, but then just replaced his cock with his tongue. You squirmed on the bed as he teased you and pushed your thighs further apart to explore more of you. You weren't entirely shy in the bedroom, but you'd also never had a man see you naked the same day he met you, and some semblance of modesty struck at random.

"Loki, you, um, don't have to-- _ah_ \--if you-- _mm_ \--don't want to," you stammered, blushing at the sight of the God of Mischief between your legs servicing you with oral sex like it was his profession.

Loki lifted his face and licked his lips, his expression hungry, focused, and slightly incredulous. "The first time I saw you in that auction room, I wanted to devour you on the spot. Right there in front of everyone."

Your blush deepened. _"Oh."_

"Exactly. Now hush and spread your legs so I can properly lick your cunt."

Loki's tongue inside you was just as unbelievable as his cock, and he did nothing to pace himself just like before. He tasted you, sampled you, using more than just his mouth to drive cry after cry out of you; his fingers joined in not long into it, and in seconds you were melting around those long, cool digits. The bastard wore a smirk the entire time as he watched you writhe and convulse underneath him, until you were riding the shining edge towards another orgasm, and then he suddenly stopped.

"What are you _doing?_ " you demanded, almost hysterical from being denied.

"I am so very interested in what you said on the roof," he drawled. "That if you had turned me down, you would return here and, what was it? Finger-fuck yourself like crazy?"

Your blush tripled. His blue-green eyes twinkled madly. "Why don't you show me a little of that, pet? Show me how you like to be touched."

You covered your face with both hands. "You are unbelievable."

"God of Mischief, remember?"

"God of cockteasing," you accused, to which he laughed.

"Humor me, darling, and I will give you what you need. This I swear on my honor as a prince."

"I hate you," you muttered. You peeked at him through your fingers. "I'm not very good at being sexy, just so you know."

"I beg to differ," he said, letting his gaze roll down your bare, glistening skin.

Damn him. He meant it. You fought the urge to argue as you slipped one hand between your legs and gently teased your opening. Loki hummed and watched you patiently, that vulpine smile returning to his lips. Once your fingers were warmer, you slid two inside and shifted your bottom down more comfortably, shutting your eyes so you wouldn't think about how embarrassing it was to be obeying him for his amusement. The pleasure returned steadily, not quite as potent as when he'd been doing it, but you relaxed after a moment or two as the familiarity of it took over.

"Mm, yes," Loki whispered. "That's it, darling. Keep going. Slide those lovely fingers deeper inside that pretty little cunt."

You bit your lip to stifle a moan. Holy hell, his voice worked wonders. You'd nearly come from hearing that alone. "Look how wet you've become, darling. You're so close, aren't you? So ready to come. So eager. Do you want to come, pet?"

"Y-Yeah," you mewled, your fingers pumping into your body faster and faster.

"Then do me a favor, won't you? Rub your little clit for me."

You withdrew enough to encircle the aching bud, and just as you did, Loki's tongue delved inside you.

You cried out his name and came almost immediately, bucking up from the bed into his touch. He massaged your outer thighs as you worked through your orgasm and then slid his hands up along your body to your breasts, caressing them as he brought you down from the climax with slow laps of his talented tongue. You lay there for a while, catching your breath, high as a kite until he had his fill and withdrew.

He licked his lips clean and grinned down at you. "Marvelous performance, darling."

You shook your head slightly. "You are such a prick."

"And you are a stubborn ice queen," he replied without missing a beat. "We deserve each other."

He caught your waist and lifted you suddenly, rolling over. You found yourself astride his waist a moment later, a bit startled since you'd assumed he'd want to be on top again. He smiled as he lifted up to meet you with a slow kiss.

"Now move this beautiful body for me," he whispered. "I want to watch you fuck me."

You'd never had a man say that to you before. At first, it was a little unnerving, being given the reins this way. You'd been on top before, but not like this, never like this. Loki was a god. You can't imagine how many beautiful women he's probably fucked before. Something settles in your gut and hardens like a diamond. All at once, you realize you don't want to just be a notch on his belt. You want the God of Mischief to never forget you, no matter who else he invites into his bed.

"Is that right?" you asked in your best Michelle Pfeiffer voice. "Do you like to be fucked, Loki?"

You lifted your ass enough to let the very, very wet edges of your pussy drag over the tip of his cock. His hands slipped up to your waist, but he didn't stop you as you teased him mercilessly.

"Yes," he whispered, squeezing both halves of your ass. "There is nothing sexier than a woman who knows what she wants."

"And what do you think I want, Loki?"

"The same thing I want." He brought you up against him then, his lids lowering over those glittering, devilish eyes. "To feel worshiped."

He pushed down on your hips and slipped the tip of his cock inside you. Your toes curled. You couldn't resist a gasp. He rested one hand flat to your chest and then glided it up until those long fingers wrapped around your neck. He stroked the column of your throat and then brought his thumb up until it rubbed over your lower lip.

"Fuck me, darling," he purred. "You know want to. You know you want me."

His other hand flattened against your lower belly, his palm grazing your clit. "You want me right here. Right inside this tight little cunt."

You couldn't resist, not after that, and you spread your legs enough to take the rest of his cock inside you. He filled you so easily, so completely, and you couldn't remember the last time you'd felt this good. And you realized why at that very moment. There was nothing to hide from him. There was no glamor or pretense between you. You didn't have to be ashamed of what you wanted. You didn't have to pretend to be a good, modest girl, a lady, a picture of etiquette. Loki wanted you for _you_. He wanted your body. He wanted your sex. He wanted to make you forget the stressful, ridiculous things in your life for a night and give you something unforgettable in return. In a way, he'd given you back a sort of power you didn't remember that you had in the first place: the power to seek out what you wanted and take it for yourself, for no reason other than you desired it.

And you would use every bit of that power to make the God of Mischief remember this night for the rest of his days.

You sucked his thumb into your mouth, enjoying the way it made him groan. Then you slid his hand to cup one of your breasts as you rose up over him. He slipped nearly free of you, but you stopped just an inch shy, and Loki moaned indulgently. You balanced yourself with your hands on his abs and let your body fall onto him over and over. The sweetness that swept over your skin and up through your body was nearly indescribable. Every part of you seemed in harmony as you rode his cock. He arched up to meet you at the apex of every stroke, sliding him deeper, his fingers tenderly sweeping over your breasts, along your stomach, down your thighs, again and again.

His fingertips dragged over your spine and then he yanked you flush to him, capturing your lips. You couldn't resist a little purr of your own as he started circling his hips, grinding between your thighs, escalating the pleasure higher and higher. You sunk into his rhythm willingly as you felt the whole world narrow down to the way he felt inside you. You didn't have long.

You bit the demigod's lower lip, your voice taking on a silken quality you'd never heard yourself use until now. "Do you want to come, Loki?"

"Yes," he breathed out, spreading his fingers out over your ass and squeezing tight.

"Say it," you whispered. "Say it for me, Loki."

A growl dragged out of his throat and he seized a fistful of your hair, drawing your head back and to one side. He licked your neck, over your pulse, up towards your ear, and then whispered. "I want to come. I want to come for you, darling. But only while you come for me."

Those insidious fingers slipped over the curve of your backside and all at once, you felt him slip the middle one inside your ass. The sharp, suddenness of it made your inner walls constrict around his cock so tightly that you buried your face in the pillow and outright _screamed_.

Then you came harder than you ever had _in your entire life_.

Loki arched up from the bed and roared your name in sweet agony as he followed you immediately, his cock jerking inside you, spilling his come in searing hot ropes deep within your core. Your body flexed above him on its own in convulsive shivers as your orgasm spread and spread and spread out into your nerves. You rocked down helplessly against him, the friction of his cock and his hard body and his invading finger too much to bear, but it felt better than anything on God's creation. You couldn't tell if you'd screamed his name or a word or anything at all, but just as quickly as the climax claimed you, it drained away. You flopped atop the God of Mischief in a limp heap and tried to remember how to breathe properly.

You woke up with your cheek lying on his warm, solid chest. He'd shifted you at some point, possibly so you wouldn't get sore. He was petting the space between your shoulder blades with one hand and the sheets had been dragged across your lower bodies for warmth. It was the most comfortable you could remember feeling in years.

"Still alive, I see," he teased without opening his eyes. "It was touch and go there for a second."

"Just what a girl wants to hear after sex. You're such a romantic, Loki."

"I am, aren't I?"

You shook your head slightly and snuggled deeper into his embrace, not fighting the lull of sleep that beckoned a finger. "You can stay the night if you want."

Silence. You peeked through your eyelashes at him. His handsome face was carefully neutral at first, but then he smiled. "Thank you, darling."

You pushed up enough to brush a kiss over his lips, and didn't resist a smile either. "Good night, Loki."

He kissed you right back, and it warmed you through and through. "Good night, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after you and Loki's romp in your hotel room is rather...eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna rank this maybe a 7 on my filth scale, just so you know.

_Mm, this morning my man exclusively introduced me to some good extra lovin'_

_He was licking and sucking on everything_

_Just the way he should_

_This morning's extra lovin' was good_

_We lay there, sweaty, sex-funky, happy as we wanna be_

_Loving exclusively_

_My man and me_

_All night, all morning_

_-"Exclusively" by Jill Scott_

Your alarm clock was a horny Norse god nuzzling you awake.

You'd started to wake when you felt him stir, and apparently it only took a second or two for him to conclude that the best way to wake you up would be pressing that titanic cock against your ass and burying his face in your neck. Something caught between a laugh and a moan escaped you as you dragged yourself out of sleep and tried to wriggle away. His lithe arms encircled you and brought you back into his embrace as he kissed his way up your shoulder to your ear in a rather Gomez Addams sort of way.

"Good morning, darling," he purred.

"Good morning, Captain Insatiable," you said, stifling a incredulous giggle.

"Merely a captain? I'm insulted." He gave you a little squeeze. "I'm at least a commander."

"My mistake."

"Hmm, it will take so much effort to forgive you," he drawled as his hands wandered to your chest enough to cup your breasts, caressing the sides with total concentration, his fingertips tickling your nipples hard. "I'm not sure I can manage it. You've hurt me deeply, pet."

Your eyes threatened to close at the light goosebumps that formed over your upper torso as Loki teased your breasts. He was so dangerous. You could sink into him like warm ocean waves and never see the light of day again. It was just so tempting.

"Mm, I can't believe you haven't had enough of me yet," you mumbled with a wistful sigh.

"Hardly," he said as he smoothly began to massage your breasts in slow circles. "I would have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for many moons if you'd let me."

Didn't that sound nice, being at the beck and call of the God of Mischief, especially knowing he could lay the pipe so damned well. It wouldn't work for more than a few days, perhaps, considering your temper and his asshole personality, but it was almost worth considering. You kept your mouth shut to avoid caving in and just enjoyed his warm, purposeful touch.

Once he felt you relax, he reared above you and leaned against your knees. You let your legs fall open and watched him crawl up to meet you. The morning light from the window cast him in blues and golds. He was an absolute asshole, and he was absolutely beautiful.

"Might I indulge once more?" he asked as he settled that long, wiry frame atop you. "I want my fill of you before you leave me."

His smooth skin felt so nice against you. You were definitely going to miss it. He kissed your lips lightly, just barely teasing with his tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck and drew patterns over his shoulder blades and across his scalp, simply soaking him in before answering. "Before I make any promises, what time is it?"

He glanced aside at the alarm clock on your nightstand. "Just after eight o'clock."

You worked it out in your head. "My flight isn't until noon. You get two more hours, God of Mischief, and then I have to go."

He kissed you again and held it for a long breath before he sighed. "Are you certain I cannot convince you to become my thrall?"

You choked on a laugh. "Your thrall?"

"Yes," he said, kissing your throat. "You would stay with me in the lap of luxury and be forever worshiped, you know. A rich and powerful lady of leisure in the court of Asgard."

"One, I'm not Asgardian," you told him. "Two, I'd basically just be your toy. Three, I am not quitting my job and moving to wherever the hell you live for some admittedly exceptional Norse god dick."

He scowled. "I suppose those are indeed reasonable counterpoints, but my offer still stands."

You started to laugh, and then realized he... _actually meant it_. Then you just laughed harder. "Loki, you're ridiculous! You met me yesterday. You can't just expect me to drop everything to be your...whatever the hell you would call that."

"Lady of leisure," he insisted, and you rolled your eyes.

"I'm flattered. Really. But I have responsibilities, and so do you. Even if you're not the King of Asgard, I assume you would like to continue your line at some point, and so you need to find a nice Asgardian woman to settle down with and have a bunch of annoying, overly eloquent children."

"Again, you are likely correct. I suppose it was worth a try. It would be so much easier to simply live underneath your dress for the next few decades than to have to court anyone."

"Oh, so now I'm easy," you said with faux-offense. "Gee, thanks, Loki."

"Well, I did manage to bed you in less than a day," he said with a smug, shit-eating grin. You reached up to give him a good smack, but he was too fast and caught both your arms. He chuckled and sunk on top of you so you couldn't wriggle free, his eyes twinkling with fiendish glee.

"Oh, yes, that's right, isn't it?" he taunted. "Technically, I won the bet."

"Hey," you said. "I never agreed to any terms. And I'm not in love with you; I just slept with you a little."

"A little?" he snickered.

"A little," you confirmed.

"I was unaware that three times counts as a little, but I shall take your word for it." He shifted enough to bring his cock up against your lower belly. "Now then, where were we?"

He dragged your arms up over your head and kissed you as he rolled his hips into yours, damn near sliding in from just that one motion. You couldn't help the moan that slipped loose and spread your legs wider impatiently for more. He obliged you by thrusting up against you, the hard column of his cock rubbing along your slit, making you wetter by the second. You tried to tug your arms loose, but he held you fast, his eyes locked on your face as he kissed you senseless and rocked into you time and time again.

"Loki," you whined as the dizziness of your arousal set in. "Stop teasing."

"I like to tease you," he murmured. "I like to see that animal side of you come out to play. When you forget about your manners and just take what you want. When you let me take what I want. And I want this cunt, darling. This wet, aching, pretty little cunt. You can't think about anything else, can you? The mere thought of being taken by a god excites you to your core, doesn't it? Such a willing tribute. Truth be told, you are the real tease. You drive me mad with need. I want to worship you. Will you let me worship you, pet?"

You pushed your hips upward against him, your voice hoarse with need. "Yes, God, yes, Loki, please."

He let go of your wrists long enough to grip your knees and tug your legs up on his shoulders, folding you in half on the bed. He pulled your bottom down flush to his thighs and slipped his hand between your legs, pushing his thumb deep inside you. The anticipation had already gotten to you; you were slick to the touch, and the digit slid in with no trouble at all. He withdrew and then ran the flat of it across your clit quickly, occasionally slipping it down into you to gather more wetness. Your spine arched from the bed as you climbed towards heaven, gripping fistfuls of the sheets to try to ground yourself, but it was all in vain. He sunk two fingers into you just as his thumb picked up speed, all but brutishly flicking your clit into submission, and you came seconds later with a shuddering gasp. You moaned your way through it, half-hysterical as your body convulsed on the bed from the strength of that orgasm, your cheeks flushing as you felt just how wet he'd made you around his fingers.

Loki chuckled softly and licked his fingers clean slowly while you watched. "Like ambrosia."

You blushed even harder. He kissed your calf, the inside of your knee, dragging his teeth against the delicate, sensitive skin as he leaned forward to tower over you on the bed. Your legs shifted up with the movement and you couldn't control your breathing any longer at the sight of him between them. You whimpered and brushed up against his hard cock, nestled between your thighs.

"Will you beg for it?" he whispered. "Will you beg for my cock, darling? Would you do anything to satisfy yourself?"

"Is that what you want?" you asked. "Do you want me to beg, Loki?"

He licked his lips. "If you are to leave me, what else shall I remember you by?"

"What should I say?" you continued in a dreamy, faux-innocent voice, drawing one of his hands up your body, his palm grazing the tip of one of your breasts on its way towards your face. You licked and sucked at his thumb, the same one that had been making you come a moment ago, and he shuddered, just barely stifling a groan. "Should I tell you that no one else in the world can make me come the way you do? Should I tell you that you've made me break every rule I ever thought I had about men in just one day? Should I tell you how much it gets me off each and every single time you moan for me? Should I tell you how watching you fuck me until you come is the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on?"

Your mouth curled into a wicked little smile. "Or should I just say please?"

He laughed gently, hoarsely, stroking your lower lip. "And so the student becomes the master."

He kissed you. "And my answer is all of the above."

Loki twisted his hips in an expert move you couldn't even follow, and then he was inside you again. You howled out his name fitfully at the tight squeeze of him entering you from that angle. He'd immediately butted against your spot; his cock was too long not to find it on the first thrust. He inhaled sharply and licked his lips as he settled above you, all hungry and eager. You wanted to look away from him, but you couldn't. He captivated you. It was as if nothing else existed but him when he was near you.

He wrapped those long fingers around your thighs to keep you still, and then rocked his way into you, flexing his hips against your soft ass to drive as deep as possible. You clutched the pillow on either side of your head and bit your lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. Your body loved him, loved how he moved, how he rode you, how seamless every thrust felt melting into the next, how his cock just rubbed and rubbed you in all the right places. He could play you like a guitar; like your nerves were his strings, like your moans were his music. Maybe that was what drove you so wild in bed with him.

Loki smoothed one hand down the center of your body, starting between your breasts and trailing down to your pelvis. He let the heel of his hand settle over your clit and pressed down against the aching spot as his strokes quickened. You listened to harsh slap of your bare skin and the pleasure inside you coiled tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment.

"You want to come, don't you, darling?" Loki whispered. "Right here, right now. It's all you can think about, isn't it?"

Your mouth fell open as another gasping moan escaped while he pushed you to the brink.

And then he pulled out.

He gripped your hips and flipped you onto your stomach before you could curse him. He caught your ankles and dragged you across the bedspread until your feet touched the floor, your ass carefully bent over the mattress. He kicked your legs apart and lowered his lips to your spine, dropping hot kisses and slow bites down the length of it while you moaned in frustration.

"You asshole," you panted out, glaring at him over your shoulder as your pussy throbbed with need after your cheated release.

"Mm, you said I had two hours, remember?" he said haughtily. "I intend to take my time with you."

You gritted your teeth as a wave of stubbornness arose inside you. Your right hand traveled down to your clit and just as your fingers swept over it, Loki grabbed your wrist and wrenched it behind your back. "Ah-ah. Patience, darling."

"Patience, my ass," you growled, reaching with the other one, but he caught it too and held both your arms behind your back with one large hand.

"Speaking of which," he purred, and then he let his free hand stroke and roam over both halves of your ass. He smacked it once, twice, on each side and then wedged his slick cock between the curvy swells of your backside. "Perhaps I should discipline my naughty little pet."

"I didn't do anything wrong, you jerk."

"Such impertinence is worthy of punishment," he sniffed. "You cannot speak to a god in such a disrespectful manner, darling."

"I will speak to you any way I wish, you stuck up, scruffy-looking, nerf-herder!" It took you a second to realize he'd annoyed you enough to quote Star Wars. Yes, you were definitely a bit hysterical from the orgasm denial.

Loki slapped your ass. Hard. You whimpered, half out of pain, and half out of...something else. Uh-oh.

"I would not speak to a prince this way, my lovely mortal," he murmured. "Or I'll have your pretty little ass sore by the time you leave today."

Your mouth ran off without you again. "Oh, sell it somewhere else, you cock-teasing prick."

He smacked your ass again, this time on the other cheek, and you buried your face in the bed to stifle another moan. It hurt, but then as soon as the pain went away, your skin became imbued with heat from the inside out. It wasn't what you wanted, but it was better than being stuck on your belly, helpless as he refused to finish what he started.

"Clearly, I must teach you a lesson," Loki mused, and you felt him leaning to one side. He fetched his drape from the floor--damn those long arms, you could almost wriggle free if he didn't have such a reach--and tied your wrists together behind your back. "Lean your head back."

"Get bent."

 _Smack!_ Oh, fuck, you were done for. Why did he bring out such a filthy part of your personality?

"Lean your head back, woman," he commanded.

You stayed put, and earned yourself another swat, this time higher up on your backside. Finally, you lifted your head as he'd instructed.

"Good girl," he purred, running his cool palm over one of the burning spots on your ass. "Now then, I am going to fuck you and you cannot come until I say so. Do you understand, darling?"

You wanted to tell him to shove it, but your neglected pussy forced you into agreeing. "Fine."

 _Smack!_ "Do not take such a tone with me, darling."

Once you did not offer any more insults, Loki adjusted his body over you and slid his cock inside you again. Pleasure seeped out into your body, familiar and wonderful and right. He rumbled with delight as he felt how wet you'd gotten in the last few minutes, both from almost coming and from his mistreatment. "For all your disobedience, look how wet you are for me. You love it when I play with you, don't you?"

You groaned into the mattress as he shoved himself deep and then held himself there at your core. "Fuck off, Loki."

 _Smack!_ "Keep at it, darling. I'll spank this ass even redder if you continue to cross me."

He planted his hands on either side of you and fucked you into the bed, swift, rough, merciless in his strength and agility. You completely lost composure being taken so recklessly. His cock pounded your slippery inner walls, pummeling them, forcing you to the precipice in just minutes. You moaned and cried out for him as your helpless body clenched around his cock in preparation for your badly needed climax.

Loki slipped his fingers into your hair and drew your head all the way back, his lips finding your ear. "Don't come. Don't you dare come until I tell you to, my little pet."

"Loki," you whispered hoarsely, near tears. "Loki, _please_. I want to come."

He slapped your ass again. "Then you shouldn't have disobeyed me. You must learn your lesson, darling."

He flattened his lean, heavy frame to your supple, prone form, groaning with delight as he slid deeper still into you. You shivered all over as he circled his hips against your ass over and over. White fuzz clouded your vision. "L-Loki, please, oh please, _God_ \--"

Your inner walls collapsed around him and you came hard on his cock, mewling from the sheer strength of your orgasm. It squeezed your core and filtered out through every last inch of you until you couldn't breathe and fell limp to the bed.

You didn't rouse until Loki kissed the shell of your ear. "Darling...did you just disobey me?"

Oh, hell. You'd done it, alright. "I...I didn't mean to."

"But you did," he whispered. "And now I have to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk, I fully intended this to be the final chapter, but Loki had other plans. So I guess we'll see how high we're gonna score on the filth scale next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You endure one of Loki's punishments.

_You're just an innocent_  
_A helpless victim of a spider's web_  
_And I'm an insect_  
_I'm going after anything that I can get_  
_So you better turn your head and run_  
_And don't look back_  
_'Cause I fear_  
_There is nothing left to say to you_  
_That you wanna hear_  
_That you wanna know_  
_I think I should go_  
_The things I've done are way too shameful_  
_Oh, and I've done you so wrong_  
_Treated you bad_  
_Strung you along_  
_Oh, shame on myself_  
_I don't know how I got so tangled_  
_-"Tangled" by Maroon 5_

You had no idea what the God of Mischief was about to do to you, and yet part of you didn't really care because you knew it would be worth it in the end. It was a complicated feeling, to say the least.

You definitely didn't expect him to untie you, but he did. Just as you were about to leap across the bed to freedom, Loki instead flipped you over and tied your wrists together in front of you. "Loki, what the hell--"

"Hush," he ordered as he jerked the knot to the silk drape closed and you were helpless yet again. Then he lifted you and threw you over his shoulder like a baguette of some sort and stomped away from the bed.

"Have you lost your mind?" you demanded, wriggling to no avail.

"Long ago," Loki confirmed, and then he came to a stop next to the air conditioner in the corner. You heard the rings on the curtain jingling as he yanked it back, and then paled as the horrible realization struck.

Loki lowered you to the floor again and spun you around to face the window. Son of a bitch.

Your hotel room was on the tenth floor, far above the cityscape, with a rather nice view of the downtown area. There were no other buildings as tall as this one in the area, though, giving you a vantage point of the morning traffic.

But you were still completely _naked_ and _tied up_ by the God of Mischief in front of the full view of the public.

"Loki--" you protested, trying to whirl around, but he placed his hand between your shoulder blades and pressed you into the window with almost no effort. Your hands came up to hold you off of the cold glass and your breath fogged a small circle upon it. Loki's reflection gleamed as he leaned in towards your ear.

"Your punishment, my little pet," he purred. "Is to be fucked in front of an audience."

You flushed red down to your toes, all over, a full body freaking blush. "You _asshole._ "

Loki chuckled. "As if you did not already know this about me when we met, darling."

You sputtered for a moment that he considered that to be a defense for this behavior before continuing. "Loki, someone might _see us_."

"That is the point, you silly girl," he reminded you. He kicked your legs apart and you whimpered before you could stop yourself at his recklessness. Your eyes clamped shut, but just then, he slapped your still-tender bum. "Oh, no, my lovely mortal. You will keep your eyes open at all times or I will strike this beautiful ass until it is sore. Do you understand me?"

"I hate you," you muttered. "I don't know what the hell is the matter with me."

Loki laughed low and sultry as he slid his hand up your belly until his fingers swept around your right breast. "Oh, yes, you do. Because you know in spite of your humiliation, the pleasure I shall give you in return is most certainly worth your discomfort. You cannot lie to me, my sweet. You have never been fucked this way and you want more at any cost. Such a greedy little pet. Have no fear. If you bear your punishment, I shall pay you back a thousand times over."

You pressed your forehead to the window, shivering in shame, your voice meek. "L-Loki, please."

He slid his hands down to your hips and gripped them firmly, bringing you back against a wall of pale, warm skin, his voice light and almost reasonable. "You have but to say the word, pet."

Your heart thudded in your chest like a heavy, repetitive weight. You stared out into the bustling city and tried to get your lips to move to tell him no. You'd been protesting this whole time, but you knew Loki understood consent. He would not actually force you into anything, for it defeated the purpose of seducing you and enjoying your compliance. You wanted to stop, and yet, you knew if you did that the fun would be over and you would be that much closer to saying goodbye. And, deep down, you didn't want to do that just yet.

You lifted your bound hands enough to support your weight against the window--a wordless gesture of consent. Loki exhaled wistfully and then slipped inside you again. The sunlight seemed to sharpen as your senses reeled in reaction to the pleasure returning in full force. Your knees shook and you shivered hard against him as your body took him inch by hard inch. Without your legs in the way, Loki could reach even damned deeper and your toes curled on the carpet as he rested at your center, brushing the very edge of your tight channel. You bit your lower lip to keep from screaming. Your reflection in the glass made you blush even deeper as you saw your dilated pupils, mussed hair, and lips reddened and swollen from Loki's hungry kisses.

"Yes," Loki sighed, massaging your ass briefly before he pulled out. "That's it. Take it. Good girl."

You squirmed in embarrassment at the affectionate praise, and he chuckled yet again. He plunged right back inside you again, his pelvis colliding with your sensitive ass, driving cries from between your clenched teeth. "Mm, you take my cock so beautifully, pet. Just look at you. A wild, wanton siren desperate for pleasure. Letting a god use you again and again for his own pleasure. How sinful. How brazen. How very, very naughty."

You nearly lost your perch at his words, your thighs trembling as his comments made your bare, blushing body hotter still. Your pussy drenched his cock with every stroke until your inner thighs were slick. You tried your best not to moan for him, but Loki would have none of that. He made sure to fuck you deep, hard, increasing his speed with every minute, drowning you in utter bliss. Before long, the window fogged around your nose and mouth as you moaned freely as he pushed you closer and closer to your climax. The slap of his skin on yours punctuated your wracking sobs of ecstasy. You couldn't look away from your expression. He frustrated you so much, and yet your face practically shone with desire and lust and enjoyment of his treatment.

Loki growled suddenly and planted both of his huge hands above your head against the window, and leaned down until his lips brushed the shell of your ear. "You love this, don't you, pet? Being ridden hard in front of everyone. Letting them see that you belong to a god."

"Mm, no," you mumbled hoarsely. "I don't belong to you."

"You do," he whispered. "You were mine the second I laid eyes on you in that auction house. I claimed you then as I claim you now. Admit it. It excites you to be mine, doesn't it, darling? Look at them out there. Some would kill to be you right now. Some would kill to be with you as I am with you now. But you cannot. For you are mine, pet. Every bit of this sweet cunt belongs to me, doesn't it? Say it."

You shook your head and bowed it so that your hair would obscure your face from him. "N-No, I'm not."

"Oh, yes, you are," he purred, rolling his hips against your ass so his thick cock jammed harder up against your spot, grinding into you until you couldn't help but shout as the pleasure spiked sharply inside you. "You're so wet, darling. You can't get enough of me, can you? Shall I make you come? Or shall I simply tease you again and again until you admit the truth?"

"I'm not...y-yours." Your eyes rolled back as your pussy clenched around his cock dangerously. You were seconds away from your climax, and it felt like the entire world would fall apart if you let it happen.

"I see you need more convincing," Loki concluded, and then he ripped away from you yet again. You nearly slumped to the floor in a heap. A sobbing cry spilled from your lips, but just as you were about to beg him to let you finish, he flipped you around to face him and picked you up. He propped you against the window and held you there effortlessly. You didn't hesitate; your legs wound around his narrow hips to keep you suspended in place, and your bound arms slipped over his head and around his neck. He delved inside you hard, staring down into your eyes the whole time, a wicked, hungry grin on his lips.

"I dare you, little mortal," Loki said, once more placing his hands to the window. "I dare you to look me in the eyes and claim that you are not mine."

He rocked into you with purpose, fucking you quickly, molding your body to the cool glass as he took you again and again in harsh, rapid movements. The entire windowpane shook from the strain and you yelped out in frustration as your pleasure doubled, tripled, building up inside you like water boiling over inside a pot. In spite of everything, you couldn't look away. He possessed you entirely, and he fucked you without hesitation or reservations or regrets.

"Tell me," he whispered. "Tell me you're mine, darling, and I shall show you _such_ pleasures. I will open the gates of Valhalla for you and you alone, my sweet."

"Oh, fuck, Loki!" You couldn't stand it any longer, not his silvertongue, not his heavy gaze, and not his powerful body bringing you to the edge of sheer madness from how good he felt inside you. " _Fuck_ , Loki, I'm yours, God, yes, ah, please, Loki, please!"

He shuddered against you and kissed you, his voice ragged with need. "Yes, pet. You are _mine_."

He reached down with one hand and gripped your ass, holding you in one spot, and then twisted his hips in some kind of limber motion you'd never seen a man do before, and then you came on his cock that very instant. You squeezed your arms on either side of his neck as you rode out the utter nirvana, twitching and shaking in his grip, the window behind you both groaning under the strain. You didn't give a shit if anyone could see you two right now. You were his and it felt so unbelievably _good_.

Better still, Loki moaned out your name into your mouth as he came, his lithe, hard body rolling into you again and again, his hot, slick come filling you and sliding down your thighs in its excess, and your orgasm felt that much sweeter knowing you'd brought him with you. He lavished your lips with slow, wet kisses as you both floated back down together.

You woke up back on the bed, your hands still tied, Loki's feverishly warm body atop yours, both of you gradually cooling down to normal. You stifled a giggle as he nuzzled your neck and sighed contently into your hair. A touch of something roguish rose up inside you as you tilted your head enough to meet his gaze.

"Satisfied?"

Loki slowly grinned and his eyes gleamed. "For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: LOKI WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LET ME END THIS FIC ALREADY?
> 
> Loki:  
> 
> 
> Me: GODDAMMIT LOKI.
> 
> Loki: ;) *blows me a kiss*
> 
> Me: SO I GUESS I WILL SEE YOU GUYS FOR MORE FILTH IN THE NEXT AND HOPEFULLY FINAL CHAPTER.
> 
> Loki: Come give us a cuddle.
> 
> Me: SHUT UP. *stomps off to go write another chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki wrap up your steamy one-night-one-morning stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. It's sad to reach the final chapter, but this has been a lot of fun regardless. Let's get to the thirsting already.

_The rhythm of her conversation_  
_The perfection of her creation_  
_The sex she slipped into my coffee_  
_The way she felt when she first saw me_  
_Hate to love and love to hate her_  
_Like a broken record player_  
_Back and forth and here and gone and on and on and on and on!_  
_I cannot forget, refuse to regret_  
_So glad I met you_  
_And take my breath away_  
_Make every day worth all of the pain that I've gone through_  
_And, mama, I've been cryin' 'cause things ain't how they used to be_  
_She said, 'The battle's almost won_  
_And we're only several miles from the sun..."_  
_-"The Sun" by Maroon 5_

"I need to cool off."

You'd said that like any semi-normal woman coming down from a sex marathon with a Norse god, but you hadn't expected the God of Mischief to take it literally.

At the very least, Loki had been kind enough to untie you and let you clean up a bit and recover from your strenuous activities. Once you were back on the bed and somewhat refreshed, the insatiable demigod had asked if you were ready for the next round, to which you had responded about needing to cool off.

"You do, do you?" Loki purred, and a flicker of something went through those glacial eyes of his. You'd just inspired a thought, to both your excitement and dismay. "Very well. Close your eyes."

You scowled suspiciously at him, but obeyed anyway, relaxing into the rumpled sheets on your back. Your legs were drawn up mostly, but not entirely closed, your hands resting on your stomach, unsure of what he would do. He was unpredictable, to say the least.

So you were completely surprised when an ice cube gently touched your right nipple.

"Ah!" You cried out--half-startled, half-hysterical from the freezing temperature that immediately enveloped the delicate skin of your areola. Your eyes popped open to see Loki holding it just above your chest. His mouth split wide in a grin and he chuckled at your reaction, pleased with himself.

"I didn't mean literally," you fussed, blushing madly and covering your breasts protectively.

"No, but I still believe it will be fun either way," he replied, catching your wrist and tugging insistently. To his credit, he appeared to have wet it first, otherwise it would have stuck to your skin rather painfully. He nudged your legs apart enough to crawl above you and straddle you. You kept your hands right where they were to protect your delicate breasts from his teasing.

"Fun? It's _cold_ , Loki," you whined. "That's not fun."

"On the contrary, darling," he said. "If you are patient, it is quite pleasurable."

"Says you."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Have I been wrong before?"

Your mouth flew open, but then you stopped. Well. He had bullied you into most of your shenanigans, but every last bit of it had been exceptionally pleasurable. Your let your mouth close and squirmed with discomfort. "But...it's _so cold_."

He chuckled. "That is the point, you silly girl. Trust me."

You lifted an eyebrow. "I'd trust Hannibal Lecter first."

"Behave yourself or I shall eat you just as he would," the demigod said with a glare, but you were too busy choking on laughter that he'd understood the reference somehow. A Norse god watching a horror movie. It was too rich of a mental image to handle.

Loki finally wrenched your hands from your breasts and held them down on the bed, indicating for you to be still. He returned to your right breast and circled your nipple with the ice. A biting cold ate through the sensitive mound and you fidgeted and squirmed, whimpering. He traced a swirling pattern outward from there until tiny, cold droplets clung to your skin.

Then his lips followed the ice.

Your head rolled back on the mattress and a lustful groan tore out of your throat from the instant contrast of uncomfortable cold and delicious heat. Loki's tongue curled around your breast and his teeth grazed over your nipple as he drew the same patterns over where the ice had touched. As he licked and teased you, he brought the ice up to your left breast and repeated the gesture, slowly, gently, drawing another conflicted cry from you of both discomfort and pleasure. You clawed at the sheets as he switched to your left breast with his mouth as well, teasing it while you writhed.

Satisfied, he rose over you and his velvet voice growled, "Open."

You parted your lips and the ice brushed over them; down over your lower lip first, and then the upper one, and then slipped across your tongue. Loki's finger rubbed against the roof of your mouth as he let it settle on the middle of your tongue and then plucked it free. He kissed you and moaned as he felt the coolness left behind before moving on.

He drew the ice down the center of your chest to your navel, pressing it into the slight divot enough to make you whine again. Then he trailed after the faint line of moisture and lapped it up until he'd made a path to your pelvis. Your body trembled already from the sharp sensations and contrast, and you weren't entirely sure you liked where you were about to head next.

"Loki," you mumbled as he lapped up the droplets that had collected in your bellybutton. "Please."

"Patience, pet," he purred. "I shall take care of my girl as long as she behaves."

You shuddered at "my girl." It wasn't as if he hadn't already made that clear, but the confident ownership in his tone scared and excited you to the umpteenth degree.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, his pupils dilating and his breathing quickening in anticipation.

You bit your lower lip and shakily let your legs drop open to allow him between them. Loki lowered the slowly melting cube between your thighs. You held your breath as a droplet clung to it forever before finally freeing itself. A spark of pure cold hit your clit and rolled down over your sex. You flinched, reaching to swipe it away, but Loki caught your wrist.

"Ah-ah," he warned. "I'll not tell you again, pet. Wait."

He brushed the cube over your clit next. You screamed and arched your back, unused to the bitterness in the cold against your most sensitive spot. Loki rumbled with a pleased noise and slowly circled your spot, watching with glee as you helplessly shifted your legs on the bed, trying to seek comfort somehow. He slid the cube down your slit to your opening and just barely popped it inside you, nudging it just far enough in to nearly disappear and then retrieving it.

"Loki, please," you gasped out, near tears, shivering from head to toe, your pussy aching. "Please, Loki, please, please, _please_ \--"

Loki lifted the ice cube to his lips and sucked indulgently for a moment. Once it was clean again, he instead dropped it into your mouth and then sunk down between your legs. His cool tongue traced tight circles around your clit, just as the ice had done, and you shrieked, but caught yourself so the ice wouldn't go down your throat. You quickly crunched into it and swallowed just as Loki let his tongue lave your petals again and again, so cool and wet that your nerves sang with tension and delight. He sunk it into you at long last and you moaned his name as sweet relief chased away the cold. You lifted your thighs onto his shoulders and let your hands roam into that silken mane. Loki hummed, sending pleasing vibrations up through your pelvis, drawing away enough to tease you again.

"Mm, such a good, sweet girl," he drawled. "Did I not tell you I would reward you?"

He returned to you vigorously, sinking his tongue deeper, lapping at your slick cunt with exuberance until you toes curled and you couldn't stop riding his face as your climax bore down on you like a thousand pounds of heavenly weight. Heat burst forth from inside you and flooded your veins as the mounting tension snapped at last.

You didn't quite blackout after your orgasm, but you came rather close. The bed pitched underneath Loki's weight as he climbed up to meet you, and he kissed you awake. You expected him to say something else naughty, but instead he murmured, "It is nearly time."

You opened your eyes to see a sobering look on his handsome face. You glanced at the clock and winced. You'd been at it for longer than you thought. You nibbled your lower lip as a sudden sinking feeling crept through your limbs. "Oh."

For a fleeting second, you thought about switching to a later flight, but the resulting dominoes would fuck up the rest of your day. And it wouldn't really solve the problem; simply delay it for a while. You'd been so self-confident in refusing to become his lady of leisure, but now, when you were down to the wire, you almost considered taking him up on the offer. As much as he annoyed you, you hadn't had this much fun in ages, if ever.

"I have indulged in many of my favorite delights," Loki continued. "Perhaps it is my turn to relinquish control. Have you any lingering desires for me to fulfill, pet?"

What a question. It wasn't as if you'd ever fantasized about the God of Mischief prior to last night. It caught you off guard that he'd even asked, as it had been clear most of your sexcapades had to do with his own interests rather than yours, although you certainly enjoyed everything.

Your lips parted.

And you surprised the hell out of yourself by asking, "Why me?"

Loki peered down into your eyes curiously. "Beg your pardon?"

You drew in a deep breath to remain steady. "Yesterday. It wasn't just that I recognized you. Something else caught your eye. What was it, exactly?"

He blinked slowly, shocked by the question, his brow furrowing in thought. He let his gaze rove over you from your tousled hair to your painted toes, and when he spoke, it was in a softer tone than he'd used with you since you met him. "You have a certain quality to you that I found myself drawn to. Not anything physical. A sense of purpose and drive and independence. Yet you appeared so vulnerable and hungry for something you had never experienced before. I sought to experience it firsthand, that sort of focus and desire. It is not difficult for me to seduce women on Midgard, but it is very rare that I find a woman of your quality among them."

He smoothed his hand up from your chest and swept it up across the column of your throat, stroking it gently, reverently. "Our difference in strength meant nothing. You are my equal in wit and desire. You do not fear me, despite knowing what I am capable of and have done in the past. You are defiant and complicated and amusing. I am all the better for having gotten to enjoy all your complexities."

You stared up at him, speechless, unsure of what you had expected him to say. Maybe that you had a nice ass and perky breasts, not anything with that level of perception and detail. You'd never met anyone who could read you so well in just a day.

"Fuck," you muttered. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

Loki smirked. "My decisions often are."

"A shower," you said suddenly. Again, Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean it," you insisted. "I'm going to need one anyway and it's better than trying to rush and take one before it's time to go. Take a shower with me, Loki, God of Mischief."

He eyed you, as if expecting it to be some kind of ploy. "You are certain this is what you would have me do in our last moments together?"

"Yes."

"Such strange creatures, you Midgardians," he sighed, and then scooped you up in his arms. He carried you into the bathroom and you set about bundling up your hair and turning on the water. Thankfully, your boss hadn't skimped on the hotel; it was a decent, comfortable sized shower with a hand rail and complimentary bath soaps and fluffy towels. It was so clean it sparkled. Loki didn't seem at all annoyed, rather curious once you turned the shower on and climbed into the tub. He stepped in behind you and you took turns under the water. You rinsed and washed once, passing him the soap to do your back, which he did. His hands were a little rough, but felt great over your shoulders and along your spine rubbing in the foam from the soap. You did the same for him, hiding a smile when he made kitty-cat purring noises as you massaged his shoulders.

Both of you behaved yourselves until the second wash and rinse with the body wash instead of the soap. Loki stooped and kissed your ear, looping an arm around your front to bring you back to him. He licked the water from your neck and kissed his way down your shoulder, slipping his nimble fingers between your wet thighs. You parted them for him and he slipped them into you without further preamble, fucking you slowly with them under the hot water as his cock hardened against your ass. You pressed your hands to the wall to stay steady and in place as he brought you again. The orgasm had hardly faded when he gripped your hips and slid inside you a final time. He didn't hold back. He fucked you up against the wall, panting harshly in your ear, whispering filthy things the whole time; how he would dream of your sweet cunt, how he had enjoyed exploring every inch of you, how deeply you'd satisfied him, how he'd make you come so hard you'd never forget him. Just as you reached the edge, he flipped you around and held you up against the wall, his cock deeper than ever, staring intently into your eyes as he fucked you into paradise. He swore and bit your neck as he came hard inside you, his hands clutching you to him almost hard enough to leave bruises. The bathroom fogged up as you both stayed there a while, entwined, floating down from your high. He kissed you gently, lowered you, and helped you wash off.

Not too long later, you were both fully dressed and you had packed all your belongings. You thought about using concealer on the many kiss marks the bastard had left on your neck, but fuck it. The world could have all the free looks they wanted. You'd gotten fucked to eternity and back and didn't care if they knew about it, because it had sure as hell been worth it.

You turned to see Loki standing there with a gold card between his forefinger and middle finger, offered to you. You blinked and accepted it, finding it blank on both sides and extremely heavy, though it was about the same size and thickness as a credit card.

"If you're trying to pay me for sex, I am going to rip your throat out."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I would never insult you in such a manner. That is my calling card. You have but to speak my name, and it will alert me. I do not often keep one of those cellular devices that you Midgardians are so fond of."

You frowned up at him. "I don't understand."

Loki stepped close, smiling wickedly. "Should you find yourself in upstate New York, pet, you may reach me with my calling card. I would very much like to rendezvous with you again someday."

You pursed your lips, pretending that you hadn't done an internal victory dance. "Is this real gold?"

Loki arched an eyebrow. "Am I not a god, pet?"

"I could probably sell this thing and buy a new car. And a condo. And a private jet."

Again, the demigod rolled his eyes. "You may do so if you are so inclined, my materialistic little darling."

He scooped up your suitcase despite your protests and the two of you left the hotel room for the lobby. You checked out and called a Lyft. Once it pulled up to the curb, Loki loaded your items and you fought off the butterflies in your stomach as you tried to figure out how to say goodbye to a Norse god who had spent the last day rocking your world.

Loki took the lead and caught your hand, kissing it. "It has been delightful making your acquaintance, darling."

"You are the most infuriating, ridiculous man I have ever laid eyes on," you told him with a straight face. "Stay out of trouble, for God's sake."

Loki grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Never."

Then he stooped to your height, slipping one hand beneath your chin, and kissed you. It was a good kiss. A really, really good kiss. The whole bustling morning fell away from your ears and you just savored the feeling of a handsome, interesting man kissing you goodbye.

Loki let go, and brushed his lips against your ear. "Promise to dream of me, darling, for I shall dream of you in return."

He stepped back and opened the car door for you. You slipped inside and he shut it for you, winking before he did, and then the car pulled away.

It wasn't until your flight took off for home that you stopped smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying I'm going to write a sequel where she visits him at the Avengers facility.
> 
> But I'm also NOT not saying that either.
> 
> *evil laughs as she slithers back into her Loki trashpile*
> 
> P.S. If you truly enjoyed this and would love to see the sequel sometime soon, please consider buying me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/birdofhermes


End file.
